Detik-Detik
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Nijimura senang dengan kehidupan kuliahnya. Bisa melihat bokong Haizaki yang bergoyang-goyang saat ia sedang mengotak-atik mesin setiap hari seakan memberikan semangat hidup baru padanya. - NijiHai. College!AU. Buat Minor Characters Appreciation Challenge di Grup Author FKrbsI.


[**Detik-Detik**]

Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil selain kepuasan pribadi.

Untuk _Minor Characters Appreciation Challenge_ di Grup Author FKrbsI

College!AU. OOC. BL. Nijihai. Typo. Fast-paced plot. DLDR.

* * *

**i. Dia, 4 tahun kemudian**

* * *

Nijimura kira kehidupan kuliahnya tidak bisa lebih menyenangkan dari ini. Ia masuk jurusan yang ia inginkan dengan mudah (lagipula, prodinya tidak banyak yang minat dan otaknya itu pintar jadi dia menang mudah), menjadi mahasiswa terpintar di jurusannya (jangan salah, gini-gini waktu ayahnya sakit ia pernah kerja sambilan jadi montir), mempunyai dosen yang baik (selalu mengabsen lewat sms itu baik kan?), makanan kantin yang terjangkau, ibu kos yang baik dan selalu memberi diskon ... singkat kata, ia bahagia.

"Jaki?"

"Hah?! Niji-_senpai_? Anjir, ngapain lo di sini!?"

Saat semester baru di mulai, Nijimura tidak menyangka akan menemukan Haizaki yang sedang ngupil di tempat duduk favorit di kelasnya.

"JANGAN BILANG LO SENIOR GUA."

"Gua emang kuliah di sini kali."

"HANZER."

Nijimura tersenyum nista.

Ternyata kehidupan kuliahnya masih bisa lebih menyenangkan toh.

* * *

**ii. Dia, si teman satu kos-an**

* * *

Hidup jauh dari rumah itu susah, Haizaki harus mengakui itu.

Tinggal harus bayar, makan harus bayar, sama ibu kos harus sopan, tidak bisa seenaknya, mandi kadang-kadang harus rebutan sama yang lain, belum lagi peraturan-peraturan konyol yang dibuat ibu kos. Hah, pusing Haizaki dibuatnya, apalagi sama peraturan _"no laptop allowed"_. Terus kalo nanti malem dia butuh buka situs porno dan fap-fap gimana?

("Emang kamu kira nge-_charge _laptop listriknya gak mahal apa? Kalau kamu mau bayar dua kali lipat sih gak apa-apa!" – Ibu kos waktu Haizaki nanya kenapa gak boleh ada laptop.)

Tapi, ada lagi yang lebih menyebalkan.

Misalnya waktu pagi-pagi, ketika matahari baru terbit dari ufuk timur, ketika burung-burung kenari mulai berkicauan di pepohonan, ketika jam weker Haizaki berbunyi menandakan kalau ia harus bangun pagi untuk kelas paginya. Haizaki langsung melakukan ritual nguletnya. Tanpa ngulet, bangun pagi itu tidak akan sempurna, kata Haizaki sih gitu. Setelah puas, baru ia akan membuka matanya ... dan mendapati wajah Nijimura yang hanya berjarak lima senti dari wajahnya.

Anjer.

"Selamat pagi sayang~" Nijimura langsung main cipok aja, "Pantat kamu masih empuk seperti biasanya."

'_BLETAK.'_

"KAMPRET LU JAKI! MUKULNYA GAK USAH PAKE TANG!"

"ELU YANG KAMPRET! PAGI-PAGI UDAH MAIN GREPE-GREPE! TERUS NGAPAIN LO DI KASUR GUA!"

"KITA TINGGAL SEKAMAR YA, HELO! Lu pikir siapa yang melas-melas ke gua minta numpang tinggal sampe dapet kosan?"

Haizaki merasa tersindir, "YA UDAH SIH. _FINE_, KALO GITU GUA MINGGAT AJA DARI SINI. BAI."

Sebelum Haizaki kabur, ibu kos keburu datang dan memukul mereka berdua dengan penggorengan karena melanggar peraturan pertama yaitu "tidak boleh ada pertengkaran suami-istri terutama pagi-pagi di rumah".

* * *

**iii. Dia, yang jadi baik hati dan suka menolong**

* * *

Meski bertengkar, mereka tetap berangkat kuliah bersama-sama. Meski Nijimura tidak ada kelas, Nijimura tetap bangun pagi untuk mengantar Haizaki. Sebaliknya juga begitu, Haizaki juga suka menunggu Nijimura yang terkadang lembur dengan alasan 'ditraktir makan malam'.

Hari ini Haizaki ada praktek. Nijimura tidak tahu praktek apa, yang jelas ada hubungannya dengan mesin-mesinan. Karena tidak ada kerjaan, Nijimura memutuskan untuk melihat Haizaki dan teman-temannya yang sedang mengotak-atik mesin.

"Sialan, ini kenapa cepet panas sih!"

Aduh, Jaki sayang, itu namanya mesinnya ga efisien dong. Kenapa ga dihitung dulu pakai termodinamika? Bapak Carnot pasti kecewa banget melihat kamu kayak gini. Pengennya sih Nijimura membisikkan itu di telinga Haizaki, tapi dari pada harus mencium tang lagi.

"Masa harus ngulang dari awal? Malesin amat ..."

"Jak, emangnya lo lagi ngapain sih? Sini gua ban—"

Belum juga selesai menawarkan bantuan, kening Nijimura keburu dicium sikut Haizaki. Ah, tiada tang sikut pun jadi. Apes sekali peruntungan Nijimura hari ini.

"Niji?! Niji-_senpai_? OEMJI NIJIIIIIIII jangan mati njiiiir nanti setengah kamar kos siapa yang bayar?! Ayo ke UKS!"

Haizaki menggendong Nijimura _bridal style_. Sebagai seme harga diri Nijimura merasa terinjak-injak.

* * *

**iv. Dia, si **_**hopeless romantic**_

* * *

Katanya tahun pertama kuliah itu saat-saat terberat (eh yang terakhir juga sih). Setidaknya Haizaki setuju dengan pernyataan itu. Setiap tiga hari ia selalu mendapatan kelas sore atau satu hari tanpa jam bebas. Namun Haizaki tidak protes, dari pada di kos-an gak ada kerjaan.

Lain halnya dengan Nijimura yang sedang santai-santainya di tahun keduanya. Ia jarang mendapat kelas pagi maupun sore, dan selalu ada jam kosong setiap harinya. Meski begitu, Nijimura sama sekali tidak keberatan menunggu Haizaki agar bisa pulang bersama.

"Sudah kubilang, gua gak perlu ditunggu. Gue ada kerjaan."

"Fap-fap pakai wifi perpustakaan?"

"ANJIR." Haizaki bingung kenapa seniornya bisa tahu, "Pulang sana! Kepala lo 'kan bonyok gitu abis kesikut gue tadi pagi!"

"Nah, itu dia. Aku terlalu rapuh untuk pulang sendiri. Makanya aku menunggu Jaki sayang—"

"Najis."

Dua-duanya diam. Tapi Nijimura tahu kalau si Haizaki diam-diam salting.

"Gak usah ge-er, Jak," kata Nijimura, "Gue juga ada kerjaan makanya pulang sore. Gak cuma nungguin lu doang."

"O-oh gitu." Jawab Haizaki rada kecewa.

"Yaa, masih ada hubungannya sama lu sih," Nijimura menyodorkan sebuah kotak kayu, "Buka deh."

"Kalo gue gak mau?"

"Gue hajar. Lo pikir bikin ginian gak susah?" Nijimura sudah mengepalkan tangannya, "Sekarang, buka."

Haizaki membuka kotak kayu tersebut. Tiba-tiba, sebuah miniatur Haizaki yang memakai bikini hitam muncul dan berputar-putar sambil diiringi oleh dentingan musik. Oh, ternyata ini kotak musik. Di dalamnya juga ada sebuah kalung dengan huruf h kecil sebagai hiasannya.

"Itu baru gue selesain tadi, dibantuin temen juga sih. 'Met Valentine ya, Jaki."

Haizaki kalem. Memangnya dia harus bereaksi kayak gimana? Secara dia bukan cewek yang bakal _blushing _berat dikasih beginian! Tapi ... sebetulnya ... dia senang sih ...

Haizaki akhirnya jinjit, lalu memberi sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi. Semoga gak ada yang lihat.

"Makasih." Ujarnya singkat.

Nijimura melongo. Sejak kapan Haizaki tahu cara bilang terima kasih? Sejak kapan Haizaki jadi anak kucing manis begini? (apa hubungannya).

"Jak,"

"'paan?"

"Gue gak tahan."

"GAK TAHAN APAAN?! KENAPA JUGA NADA SUARA LO AMBIGU GITU."

"Gak ambigu, emang serius. Gara-gara lo nih."

"KENAPA JADI GUA DASAR _SENPAI _IMPOTEN!" Sungguh julukan yang salah tempat.

"Gue udah gak bisa nunggu sampai empat belas Maret," keluh Nijimura, "Gue pengen balesannya sekarang."

"Emang gue mau ngasih apaan pas empat belas Maret—woi, Niji! NIJIIIIIII LEPASIN GUAAAAAA!"

Malam itu, Nijimura dan Haizaki tidak pulang ke kos-an. Ibu kos merasa senang karena rumahnya akhirnya damai dan tentram.

* * *

**v. Dia, aku, dan kehidupan kami selanjutnya**

* * *

"Apakah anda, Nijimura Shuuzou, menerima Haizaki Shougo, sebagai istri anda, dan senantiasa mendampinginya dalam suka ataupun duka, sehat ataupun sakit, senang ataupun susah?"

"Ya," jawab Nijimura dengan tersenyum simpul.

"Apakah anda, Haizaki Shougo, menerima Nijimura Shuuzou, sebagai suami anda, dan senantiasa mendampinginya dalam suka ataupun duka, sehat ataupun sakit, senang ataupun susah?"

"Sialan, gue ini pria, men! Sudi gua jadi istrinya!" protes Haizaki, yang membuatnya mendapat bogeman gratis dari calon sua—ist—pendamping hidupnya.

"Saya tidak peduli, itu urusan kalian. Yang penting selesaikan saja sumpah ini, soalnya saya sibuk. Tidak seperti anda yang skripsi gak kelar-kelar."

"APAAN LO NGEJEK-NGEJEK GUA—"

"Akashi, lanjutkan saja. Tidak perlu mengeluarkan gunting seperti itu—aku tidak mau jadi duda lima detik setelah aku menikah."

Akashi selaku penghulu tidak mengungkit-ungkit lagi. Lain hal dengan Haizaki yang tetap protes meski sudah dilarang oleh Nijimura.

"Kuulangi lagi. Apakah anda, Haizaki Shougo, menerima Nijimura Shuuzou, sebagai suami anda, dan senantiasa mendampinginya dalam suka ataupun duka, sehat ataupun sakit, senang ataupun susah?" Kali ini Akashi mengatakannya sambil melotot dan mengacungkan gunting. Haizaki dibuat ketakutan dan hampir pipis di celana olehnya.

"I-iya."

"Sekarang kalian resmi dan saya perbolehkan menjadi sepasang suami-istri. Atau suami-suami. Terserahlah. Nijimura-_senpai_, anda boleh mencium Haizaki."

Nijimura mendekati Haizaki. Ia mengusap pipi Haizaki lembut hingga berhenti di dagunya. Nijimura menatap iris abu-abu Haizaki lekat-lekat, menyelami tatapan orang yang akan menjadi partner seumur hidupnya. Nijimura melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Haizaki, lalu menarik Haizaki—

"IYA STOP DULU DI SITU!"

Bukan, ini bukan adegan sinetron yang setiap ada adegan nikah selalu saja ada tokoh antagonis yang tidak setuju. Ini suara teriakan Haizaki yang tidak terima.

"Kenapa mesti lu yang nyium gua?! Kenapa bukan gua yang nyium lu?! Gua gak sudi yang di bawah elo!"

"Jangan potong omongan gua." Sebuah kamus melayang ke kepala Haizaki, "Lagian, gue 'kan cuma cerita mimpi gue semalem."

"Tetap aja gue gak terima! Pakai bahas-bahas skripsi gue yang belum kelar juga lagi!"

"Tapi emang kenyataannya kayak gitu 'kan? Judul skripsi aja belum disetujuin sama dosbing 'kan?"

"Sialan lu."

"Iya sama-sama, Jak. Gue juga sayang elo."

"... Pergi sana, jangan gangguin gue."

"Mau kemana? Ke tempat dosbing? Sini gue temenin, gue lumayan deket sama dia. Siapa tahu bisa bantuin elo, biar cepet lulus, terus kita cepet nikah."

"SIAPA YANG MAU NIKAH SAMA LO!"

"Elu, Jak."

"OGAAAHH!"

"Oke, kita berdua."

"NAJIIIISSSS!"

"Gak usah bohong," kata Nijimura sambil main-mainin kunci mobilnya, "Kalau mau bilang aja sih."

"MALESIN."

"Oh iya, Jak, gue baru inget," Nijimura mengalihkan topik, "Katanya kucing ibu kos mati ya?"

"Iya. Kelindes truk kemaren."

"Terus katanya lo nunggak bayaran kos?"

"Iya—kok lu tahu sih? Dia cerita ya?"

"Terus katanya lu nyaris gak lulus satu SKL."

"KOK BISA TAHU?!"

"Terus katanya lu mau nikah sama gua."

"Ya—AH ANJIR LO NGEJEBAK GUA! BRENGSEK!" marah Haizaki. Nijimura cuma terkikik dengan tampang ngeledek.

"Hahahaha, lu kok jadi polos gitu, Jak," sindir Nijimura, "Udah, keburu kemaleman. Jadi, mau gak?"

"Dianterin ke tempat dosbing?"

"Bukan. Merit sama gua."

" ... Gua naik ojek aja."

"Iya, bercanda. Gak usah ngambek gitu. Sini gua anterin."

Setelah itu, Nijimura dan Haizaki pergi ke rumah sang dosbing. Anehnya setelah Nijimura berbicara dengan sang dosbing, skripsi Haizaki berlangsung dengan lancar bak air sungai yang mengalir. Setelah itu Haizaki wisuda, lulus, dapat pekerjaan, menikah, dan mereka pun hidup bahagia selamanya.

Tapi tentu saja, kisah mereka tidak sampai di sini saja. Ini hanyalah bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakan semuanya. Mungkin kali ini giliran anda yang bercerita.

Adios!

—_**FIN**_

* * *

A/N: ... Waw, asaan tadi cuma 750 words KENAPA JADI 2 KALI LIPET? Terus judulnya apa banget lol kayak judul buku latihan soal yang femes itu /duk/ Fic pertama di 2014 dan keliatan ga niat sama sekali =3=

Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya!


End file.
